


Barrister VS Dumbledore

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Albus Dumbledore, DMLE | Department of Magical Law Enforcement (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter Never Went to Hogwarts, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, horcrux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: What if Voldemort decided to try going to the legal route to remove Dumbledore? Harry has been missing since the day that Dumbledore left outside the Dursleys' house. What if Harry is almost thirty now?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 400
Kudos: 1970





	1. Chapter 1

Voldemort looked down at the latest reports from his supporters in the Auror Department. He had been thinking about some of the legal issues that Lucius mentioned and believed he had a way to clear his name as well as show just how crazy Dumbledore was. He picked up the list of references that Lucius had provided him. It was a daring plan and one he believed would work. He just needed to have everything arranged before he started the plan. Dumbledore needed to be removed but he didn't want to turn Dumbledore into a martyr. 

Voldemort had given up relying on most of the Death Eaters, they were idiots. He only had a select few he could rely on and some were just crazy. He had been back for over ten years and was getting tired of fighting Dumbledore and the Order as well as dealing with the problems his less than stellar Death Eaters created when they did raids. It was time to get rid of Dumbledore and take control and it would enable him to get rid of some of the worthless Death Eaters at the same time. 

Three weeks later:

Tom Marvolo Riddle strolled into the Ministry with his barrister next to him. He looked like an older version of his fifteen-year-old self with just a bit of grey at the temples. Lucius was walking behind him and was here as his solicitor to cover any questions that might be raised regarding any of Voldemort's contracts or other legal issues as well as a Lord of the magical realm. Lucius eased their way through the security checkpoints as Lucius had set up a time for them to meet with Madam Bones and Minister Fudge. They were meeting in one of the meeting rooms by Madam Bones' office. The barrister stopped them just as they left the security area. "I expect that Dumbledore is aware of this meeting. Do not act surprised if he appears or tries to bait you into revealing anything." 

"I'm aware. He likes to be very involved in everything." It was one of the reasons why Voldemort believed that this plan would work. It was time to put Dumbledore's involvement in everything to his own advantage. 

"I only informed Amelia that I needed to discuss an important legal issue that would resolve some opened cases and would be bringing two people with me." Lucius hoped Dumbledore wasn't present. He really wanted to see the information released during a court case or even a special session of the Wizenagamot. 

"Excellent." They continued on their way to Madam Bones' office. Lucius saw Shacklebold and Mad-Eye eyeing them as they headed to Madam Bones' office. Dumbledore was going to be made aware of their visit. The door to Madam Bones' office was opened before they even reached the receptionist sitting at the desk outside of Madam Bones' office which was next to the Auror Department. 

"Eric, it's good to see you. I wasn't aware you would be joining us. Lucius, your client?" Madam Bones was walking toward them. "I arranged for some tea in one of the conference rooms." 

"Hello, Amelia, a pleasure to see you again." Eric was almost as tall as Voldemort with black wavy hair and bright green eyes. He was dressed in traditional black robes but cut in the latest fashion. He looked like he exercised but wasn't bulging with muscles.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me." Voldemort could see the questioning glances around the Auror department. The rumor mill was going to be interesting. He saw some of his supporters were attempting to learn what was going. He did see three of his smarter Death Eaters but they had the sense to look like they were actually working.

"My pleasure." They did polite small talk they walked to the conference room. Fudge met them as they were almost at the conference room which caused more tongues to start wagging. They entered the conference room and tea was served. "I must admit I am a bit curious as to why you wanted to meet with us."

"I believe before my client answers that, I would like to request you hear everything before you jump to conclusions." Eric placed his briefcase on the table. "I am aware that you can't guarantee anything until you have heard everything. I'm not here to present facts but to make sure my client is protected." 

"I have no objections to listening to everything before making any decisions. Cornelius?" Madam Bones was now very interested in what they would be discussing.

"I will hear you out." Fudge looked at Lucius who sitting across from him. He wondered how much he could make off of this deal.

"Thank you for agreeing to this. I expect what I am going to tell you will shock you." Voldemort kept his voice even and calm. His aim was to not panic them when he told them his name. "My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." He watched their faces. Madam Bones' face reflected she knew the name while Fudge looked lost which wasn't any different than his normal everyday face. "I contacted Eric Perrot* regarding the situation that I am hoping to resolve." 

"I believe this is more than just a situation." Madam Bones wasn't expecting He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named to just enter her department or sit down with her. She always believed he would just raid the Ministry one day and take it over when most of the employees weren't around.

"I am aware but I am wondering exactly what am I wanted for?" Voldemort was aware he was guilty of a lot of crimes but he had always made sure there was never any evidence of his involvement as well as most of his Death Eaters. Yes, a few of his Death Eaters got caught over the decades but they never saw his true face or even knew his name. They were usually the lower level of the Death Eaters. 

"I will want to review anything presented as evidence even if we have to push for a court date." Eric wasn't about to let the court of popular opinion or Dumbledore's forcing the issue put one of his clients into Azkaban. He had gone up against Dumbledore many times and Dumbledore had a very bad habit of believing if anyone wasn't a Gryffindor, they might be guilty except for Slytherins. In Dumbledore's mind, all Slytherins were guilty of whatever crime they were charged with when they were arrested.

Madam Bones leaned a bit back in her chair as she mentally reviewed the open cases that were linked to Voldemort's name. They ranged from using Dark Arts to murder. Everyone knew he killed the Potters and countless others. She had reviewed all of the memories of Voldemort when she took over as head of the department, reviewed each file, report, and followed up on everything she could. Her own brother and his wife were killed by Death Eaters. 

"What crimes could you have done? I never heard of you before. You called me in here for some minor charges." Fudge looked ready to explode when he got tired of waiting for Madam Bones to speak.

"Cornelius, this is more important than you realize." Madam Bones wasn't sure what exactly she could do regarding this situation. Most of the evidence they had was hearsay and based on things that Dumbledore had submitted as evidence. Dumbledore had provided a lot of background information but that was also hearsay with no real evidence. Dumbledore had been promoting Voldemort being an evil looking snake-like man but that didn't match the man in front of her. The Ministry had wards up that would have sounded if anyone entered the DMLE area under glamour spells that were beyond just the lower level cosmetic ones so she was looking at the real Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort. "We have multiple murder chargers, arson, muggle-baiting, practicing the Dark Arts, using the three Unforgivables, and countless acts of destruction of private and public property. I will need time to review each of the charges and validate the charges."

"What is going on? Why haven't I heard of anyone with that many charges against him?"

"You have heard of me." Voldemort pulled out his wand. "I will show you if you will allow me to use my wand." At Madam Bones' nod of acceptance, Voldemort turned around and aimed his wand at the wall. The words Tom Marvolo Riddle appeared, he waved his wand and the letters began to move around until I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. Fudge jumped up out of his seat, he started stammering and pointed at Voldemort. "I will admit that I was against Dumbledore and his cutting of classes, rituals, and other aspects of our world but I am not the person that Dumbledore claims I am."

"Cornelius, do sit down. We are not in any danger." Madam Bones watched the words disappear from view. 

"Amelia, he ... he..."

"Isn't going to do anything." Lucius gave a pointed look and tilted his head to the empty chair. Fudge sat back down.

"How long do you need to review the evidence and make a decision regarding my client?" Eric was used to Fudge's lack of courage and his total ignorance of anything that didn't affect him directly or his vault balance. "I am hoping we can complete this sorted business in a timely fashion."

"I will need to see. I will need to pull everything before I could give you a direct answer. Perhaps by the end of the week for an estimated time frame? Your client will be free to leave here with the understanding of turning himself into Ministry when he is charged."

"I plan on doing it." Voldemort had replaced his wand up his sleeve. "Do you wish some type of guarantee?"

"I would prefer it as I would also prefer to keep you in a holding cell until such a time we can get this straightened out but I believe that Eric has already handled that aspect by drawing up an agreement for you to return if I decide to proceed further." Madam Bones was very aware of how talented Eric Perrot was in regards to the law. She was also aware that he was expensive to hire. Eric Perrot was one of the best barristers in the magical realm and not just in the United Kingdom. Eric wouldn't have walked into the Ministry without having every aspect covered. 

Eric opened his briefcase. He pulled out some small scrolls. "Here is the Discovery Motion for all the charges, files, and even any transcripts of the memories as well as a time to review all the memories that have been submitted and a motion to have any charges suppressed that the Statute of Limitations has expired in the case of bias. A motion to have a cease and desist order on the filing of charges in the future without having proper evidence regarding my client." 

Madam Bones was a bit surprised for a change. Normally, she would have been prepared but this day was turning into a one full of surprises. She took the small scrolls. She had warned Dumbledore and Fudge regarding their assigning blame to Voldemort for every crime. "A written Promissory Appearance based on his own recognizance?"

"I will sign one." Voldemort planned on appearing.

"Amelia, you can't, you need to arrest him, now." Fudge looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"Cornelius, we can't arrest him until such a time we have a complete and accurate list of charges." Madam Bones faced Fudge, she leaned in and lowered her voice. "We could be sued for illegally arresting him and it would cost the Ministry a lot of money." She wanted to smack the man. Fudge was too busy just thinking about his position and his own vault. "He will appear since he is already here, willingly." She wasn't looking forward to reviewing everything. Since she had been the head of the DMLE, she had seen a lot of reports referencing Voldemort. She was going to have to find someone to assist her but they couldn't be anyone that would run to Dumbledore with the news. 

Voldemort wondered how Fudge remained in office. The man was an idiot. He was aware that Lucius bribed the man while Dumbledore also used other methods to control Fudge. "Let me go and retrieve the correct form and we can complete our business." Madam Bones didn't give Fudge time to object before she was up and heading out the door. 

Fudge sputtered a few times before he stood up. "I don't believe I am needed for the signing." 

"Sit down Cornelius, you are needed as a witness." Lucius hoped after this legal business was finished they would be able to remove Fudge from office. If this case did go to court, Dumbledore and Fudge would not come out with their reputations intact. Madam Bones returned and they finished the paperwork. Voldemort, Eric, and Lucius exited the Ministry fifteen minutes later. 

Once they were outside of the Ministry they headed to the closest apparition spot. Once they were away from the muggle area, Eric smiled. "Do not go out in public as of yet. The Aurors might still attempt to arrest you since they are now aware of what you actually look like. Also, I expect to hear from Dumbledore and I will alert you when I do." 

"It went faster than I expected and certainly better." Lucius had been afraid Fudge would have demanded an arrest and they would have had to deal with it.

"I had the correct motions ready in case they did." Eric reassured them. 

"I won't. I will also alert you if I see any Order members in the area of any of my homes." Voldemort hoped Dumbledore did something stupid.

"If they do, call the Aurors and have them arrested, keep detailed records, even if they don't officially trespass." 

"I already set up a recording system for trespassers as well as obtaining some muggle recording devices for outside of the wards." Voldemort was aware of the Order looking around his home for him. He would love to file charges against some of the Order members. 

"Excellent. I better get back to my office. I have another client coming in this afternoon." 

"Thank you, Eric." Voldemort was very thankful. Many barristers wouldn't have taken this case because of Dumbledore's name. 

"Pleasure, I'm going to enjoy doing this." Eric's parents were dark supporters but not Death Eaters. Many members of his extended family were supporters with a few who were Death Eaters. 

Voldemort and Lucius understood why Eric was going to enjoy doing this. "Lucius, tea this afternoon?" 

"Certainly, my Lord." Voldemort apparated away after saying goodbye. "Tomorrow night is the monthly family dinner, don't forget or I will have Narcissa find you." 

"I won't. I don't want to have Aunt Cissy after me or Draco." They bid each other goodbye and apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric had spent almost three weeks reviewing the information that Madam Bones had sent over to his office. It was boxes and boxes of scrolls, Auror reports, and copies of the Wizenagamot sessions regarding Voldemort. Most of the earlier charges had been dismissed due to the statute of limitations. Madam Bones had taken almost two weeks to review all the charges which allowed him to start investigating Dumbledore and his past. It was providing a lot of interesting material that would damage Dumbledore's image, especially his association with Grindlewald.

Eric had already prepared the briefs to get some of the other charges dismissed since they were based on very loose connections of Death Eaters, Slytherins, and Voldemort. His clerks were earning a lot of overtime and experience from this case. Some of the cases didn't have any evidence regarding Voldemort or even participation in the crimes. He would be filing for the dismissals on Monday. He had been a bit surprised to see Bones' family filing missing. Edgar Bones was a member of the Order of Phoenix and Death Eaters had been responsible for killing him and his family. The ones who led the raid had been caught and placed in Azkaban shortly after deaths.

Eric placed three folders on the table in front of him. "These are the only three cases where you might be able to be charged." Eric picked the first one up. "Murder doesn't have a statute of limitations. Dumbledore has accused you of murdering your relatives, magical and muggle." Eric flipped through the file. "There isn't a single piece of evidence regarding these charges beyond your family connection." Eric handed the list of evidence to Lucius. "Even the Death Eaters who have been convicted of crimes were done so after the fact and without any type of evidence beyond someone describing the same color robe they had been wearing when caught."

"He shouldn't be able to be charged for the crimes with no evidence." Lucius wasn't surprised by the fact some were convicted based on what they were wearing. "I will see about finding someone to take on their cases." Lucius read down the list of evidence. "How do memories from third parties as well as Dumbledore allow for the charges to exist when they didn't witness the murders?" Lucius handed the list to Voldemort. "None of this should be able to be used as evidence."

"If Dumbledore is going to use memories from others, he certainly has had enough time to gather memories regarding my life from others." Voldemort reviewed the list. "He even has some of the clients' memories from when I worked at Borgin and Burkes. Does he plan on using them as a way of showing I worked there?"

"The memories are key to the witch's murder, Hepzibah Smith, that her house-elf was charged with committing. Amelia already dismissed the charge for the witch's murder because of the conviction of the house-elf but Dumbledore added theft in the charges regarding her and a footnote of charging you with the murder at a later date. Theft of some of the possessions that originally belonged to two of the founders of Hogwarts and how they would be located in your possession which would be the evidence for the killing too."

Voldemort was very aware of which items Eric was referencing and arched a brow. The items were safely hidden and protected. He was even looking at one that was very well protected. "It's been how many decades since that theft, how would that show me committing the crime?"

"It wouldn't. The theft chargers surpassed the statute of limitations but he is going to attempt to get them admitted as hint strongly at your involvement. The memories are a huge problem in crafting such a lengthy list of crimes as most of the charges rely on memories regarding your life but not a single memory shows a crime being committed. At least in the memories I have had access to. I am going to get a lot of them dismissed outright. " Eric picked up two pieces of parchment. "The list of original charges." He handed the list to Lucius. Eric wondered why Voldemort wasn't blamed for lack of jobs and everything else wrong with the magical world since Dumbledore seemed to blame him for everything else.

"The second folder?" Lucius wasn't surprised when he noticed a number of the charges had already been crossed off with the reference number to the dismissal notice and its acceptance. He was very aware of how effective and efficient Eric was. He grabbed a quill and started to make notes on some of the dates and places he recognized, things that might help their case.

"I'm am not even sure how Dumbledore was able to get it processed or even accepted but it was done during the war. He had listed all of the attacks on everyone including Order members listed as attempted murder, each battle, each duel, each raid even the ones where the Aurors raided the homes and the residents fought back. All of them are listed as terrorist acts, attempted murder, attempted kidnapping, attempting to incite a riot for a few in Diagon Alley, illegal dueling, and even attempting to destroy the magical world, muggle baiting was tossed into a few of the attacks as well." Eric opened the second folder. It was four times thicker than the other two folders. "I put the events in chronological order. I had one of my assistance pull all the Prophet evening and morning edition. If you review the list, it shows a very interesting pattern regarding the charges and some were the chargers were given." Eric opened a spreadsheet. "The dates match up with about sixty percent of the charges listed. However, the missing forty percent are ones where the Order raided Death Eater's homes as being the ones without any charges, however, there are bills submitted for those forty percent for ward breakers from Gringotts as well as several members of the DoM being assigned special assignments. When I had the records pulled for those dates, there were no search warrants or any type of warrant being issued to justify the expenses or the raids. There were Auror reports for the dates since some were arrested or even killed. All of the reports have the same names on them."

"Order of Phoenix members." Voldemort could see Lucius adding details to the list Eric had given Lucius. "He got all of those he considers dark charged for doing the same thing his Order was doing. His Order raided and caused the death of Ellis Norton and his family when they raided it believing they were using dark magic." 

"Yes, and I am going to use it against them." Eric smiled. "Mad-Eye, Black, Longbottom, and Potter were the ones who did most of the paperwork. I had one of my assistants pull the files on the Aurors and those who were or are in the Order of Phoenix. I already filed the paperwork for them to be charged for the same crimes." 

"He is going to have to work on a counterplan of action. We better warn Severus." Voldemort hadn't spoken to Severus about this plan but now he was going to have to include him in some of the plans. He wasn't sure if he fully trusted Severus but Severus was the best one to gather information regarding Dumbledore. Since he had returned, he hadn't been following the same policies as before and he was very aware of how confusing it was for Dumbledore. 

"Dumbledore will attempt to get the memories used as evidence even though they do not provide any evidence. He will be able to say they reflect your bad character but that isn't a crime to be convicted of." Lucius was very aware of how Dumbledore liked to insinuate things but never actually say anything. Dumbledore would show the memories and let others come to their conclusions as Dumbledore walked a fine line between accusation and slander without actually saying the person was guilty of something or anything.

"I have a counter for it. I am going to be using the muggle history and muggle accounts of World War II and move forward combined with his lack of concern about returning abused and neglected back to their abusive or neglectful homes. We have a rather large list with Harry Potter heading the top of the list. Many are very aware of the lack of concern and lack of following up on the placement of Harry Potter and I am going to use it." Eric had already subpoenaed for Hogwarts, Child Protective Services, and Auror reports regarding abuse, child neglect, and children's deaths.

"The biggest hurdle will be the Potters' death." Voldemort wasn't worried about the rest of the charges. There was no evidence linking him to anything. The Potters' deaths were a bit different. While no evidence could be linked to him, many firmly believed he was responsible. It didn't matter that it was war. It didn't matter that as an Auror and Order of Phoenix member the Potters attended raids on his supporters' homes. History was always written by the victors.

"Yes, the last charge is regarding the murder of Potters. However, there is no evidence. All of it is pure hearsay and also linked to some of the other attacks during the same period. If he can get you convicted for the Potters, which he won't, he would be able to change the laws, how people can be charged, and link similar crimes to a person without any evidence." Dumbledore was playing a very dangerous game with the laws of their land. He was very aware that Dumbledore wouldn't look at the big picture overall. Dumbledore just wanted to be rid of Voldemort and have the magical world believe him to be the next Merlin. Dumbledore had been attempting for years to remove the stain of Harry Potter's disappearance and many believed death at the hands of his muggle relatives.

"No evidence, no charge." Lucius surmised. "Despite how much Dumbledore would love to have the charges remain, all of them should be dismissed."

"I had an idea regarding it. Simply getting the charges dismissed would be easy but Dumbledore would still promote the attacks and who did it. Yes, we could file a slander suit against him but he has never outright stated anything slanderous. I believe I have a better solution. One that will end the problem while at the same time sway many away from him if we present this in the forum I am thinking of." 

"The court of public opinion with facts based on reports and witness statements?" Voldemort was aware that he could provide every bit of evidence but no one would believe him because of Dumbledore but someone like Eric Perrot was a different story. 

"Partial. You would also be doing some interviews with neutral reporters for all the different magical newspapers. I also have engaged several different wizards and witches to write up editorials that would be released with each of Dumbledore's comments regarding the past, the crimes, and anything else. We will also release the history of muggle war when you do your interview regarding the muggle world and what it was like during the 1930s and 1940s. There are plenty of personal historically muggle accounts of what our country was like and it would make Dumbledore look worse from returning children to the muggle world."

Voldemort hadn't been happy when he first engaged Eric and he had suggested releasing his past but as Eric explained his plan, he had agreed. Eric had explained that Voldemort couldn't keep hiding behind a pure-blood mask since Dumbledore would use it against them and they needed to be ahead of the situation and give Dumbledore no ammunition to throw into the court of public opinion. It had been a hard decision to make but it was the correct one and it was his idea of go this route and he did hire the best. It didn't make sense to hire the best if he was going to ignore their advice. "I have been working on writing out my past. It would be helpful if we could have access to all the memories he has of me, the Death Eaters, and the perhaps even the people."

"I have already submitted the subpoena for those memories, the dates they were taken, who was present, and if the person is alive, a current location. We do need to speak to Sirius Black about what happened that night. I am aware that Pettigrew is dead."

"I can see if I can arrange it." Lucius was still making notes on the lists that Eric had provided. 

"I can assure you he didn't kill Pettigrew or the muggles. I am not sure what happened with Black but he is innocent." Voldemort had been a bit surprised at how easily Dumbledore would believe at a member of his Order would be a Death Eater and willingly kill his partner in the Auror department as well as his wife. 

Eric pulled out his biro. "Interesting. When did Pettigrew die?" Eric made a note to pull the Black transcript. 

Voldemort and Lucius exchanged a look. "It's been a few years. Nagini ate him." Voldemort admitted. At the look of horror on Eric's face, Voldemort smiled a bit. "Pettigrew was a rat animagus. He annoyed her once too many times and she finally caught him off-guard." Voldemort had saved Pettigrew from her a few too many times to count. Nagini ate him one night while he was working on a spell and didn't notice that she slithered into the Manor. 

"Are you going to attempt to get Black released?" Lucius was very aware of how much Sirius Black went against his own family and supported Dumbledore. 

"I was thinking of it. If I can, it would certainly make a lot of people wonder how the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Chief Warlock at the time would sentence an innocent man to Azkaban, especially one who was a Gryffindor."

Voldemort started to laugh. It would certainly make an impression on Dumbledore and his Order if they realized how innocent Black was.


	3. Chapter 3

Voldemort looked at the collection of articles there were sitting on the left side of his desk. It had been a long week of interviews with reporters, Madam Bones, and different people in the international community who had arrived in England. The articles had been pushed aside as he had dealt with other important issues such as getting his name clear legally and with gossip mongers. Dumbledore had been strangely quiet on the subject but considering it was old news from before the first war it wasn't surprising. Dumbledore was focused on planning a new war. 

Eric was proving to be worth his weight in gold. He flipped to the first article that was to be released in a few days. The article contained the complete timeline of his life, the muggle history of London during his early years as well as the reports from Hogwarts and Ministry about child abuse from the Ministry Child Protective Services. Since there hadn't been any mention of a trial or even a summons in front of the Wizenagamot in the articles because they hadn't occurred as of yet. The trials hadn't started because Eric believed it was due to Madam Bones and her lack of supporting evidence and her record of losing against Eric. Eric had discovered that Madam Bones removed the files regarding the murder of her family as there was no evidence, only hearsay just like the Potter family deaths. 

He glanced at the clock above his mantle. Severus was due to arrive in a few minutes. Lucius and Eric also pressed Madam Bones for charges to be filed against Dumbledore and the Order for the raids and submit a demand for repayment of funds since the Order and Dumbledore had their losses covered by the Ministry. Lucius and Eric had laughed a bit as they left the Ministry and they were very aware they would not be getting those funds but Madam Bones would be investigating all the raids and demanding repayment for the raids that the Order got reimbursed for as well as the charges being dismissed against Death Eaters which would release a few from Azkaban. 

Another interesting article that Voldemort was sure that would make the headlines very interesting was going to be the release of Sirius Black. Eric was able to show that Sirius Black never had a trial. Madam Bones pulled the transcripts and discovered that Black hadn't even been interviewed by Aurors. She went directly to Fudge who showed her the secret files and one of them was on Black and reflected that Black was sentenced based on Dumbledore's word. Madam Bones pulled the Potters' Will learned that Pettigrew was the secret keeper and when she reviewed the memories of the muggles being blown up and not just the Auror report, she noticed Pettigrew casting the spell and transforming. Eric warned Voldemort ahead of time that Madam Bones was holding the information regarding Dumbledore since many wouldn't believe it and she didn't want Dumbledore to be aware of her investigating him. The article was due to be released tomorrow.

He heard the floo come alive. He looked at the clock. Severus was always right on time. Lucius was always early. Severus bowed as he entered the room. "My lord." 

"Severus, please take a seat, we have a few things to discuss." Voldemort wasn't sure if he should trust Severus or not but he needed to figure out which side Severus really was one and if Severus could be trusted. He had given Severus sensitive information before and it hadn't been used. Lucius believed in Severus. Severus had provided information to him that showed how senile Dumbledore. Once Severus was seated, Voldemort leaned back in his chair. "I have some information that I need to share with you. The information is very sensitive. I am going to ask for a Vow of Secrecy. I am giving you an option on this. If you do not wish to take the vow, you may leave."

Silence reigned for several minutes as Severus thought about it. Any type of magical vow wasn't something to take lightly. It could be a life and death matter if the vow was broken or nor fulfilled. Voldemort wasn't surprised by Severus' action. He respected the fact that Severus was pondering the decision. "Who is to be the binder?"

"Lucius. Do cease with my lord aspect if we are to continue." This was going to change his relationship with Severus. Severus was now going to be part of his close circle of confidants. 

"Summon Lucius." 

Voldemort let go of any doubt regarding Severus. "Lucius will be here in ten minutes as well as Eric Perrot."

"I have never had the honor of meeting Eric Perrot." 

"He is the son of Roger Lestrange and Melania Black. He is the younger brother of Rodolphus and Rabastan and she is Narcissa's cousin." Voldemort heard the floo. Lucius was early as he expected. "Lucius as arrived. I expect Eric will be with him." 

Voldemort and Severus were a bit disappointed that Eric wasn't with Lucius. "I do apologize but Eric got delayed by Dumbledore finally making a move."

Severus frowned. "He didn't mention going to the Ministry or anything."

"Let's do the Vow of Secrecy before we continue." Voldemort wanted to make sure everything was covered. Yes, he was a lot saner but he was still a bit wary and paranoid of everyone. "A simple Vow of Secrecy to cover everything we discuss here and anything associated with what we are going to discuss here and between us and Eric when he finally arrives." 

Severus stood up as Voldemort and Lucius moved into position so that they would be able to form a triangle. Lucius pulled out his wand as Voldemort and Severus grasped each others' right wrists. "Do you Severus Tobias Snape swear to keep all the information we discuss in this room and between us and Eric Perrot regarding any issue regarding Tom Marvolo Riddle, Tom Marvolo Riddle's life, legal issues, and any connections to our Lord, the Death Eaters, the Order, Dumbledore, the last war, and all issues leading up to the war and all the years following the war provided to you by our Lord, Eric Perrot, or me?" 

"I so swear." They watched a magical ribbon come out of Lucius' wand binding Voldemort and Severus' word.

Voldemort heard the sound of the floo. "Eric has arrived."

Severus returned to his seat as Voldemort walked back around his desk to sit down. Lucius summoned another chair and sat down, leaving the chair to Severus' left empty. Eric stopped in the doorway. "Vow?" 

"It is done." 

"Excellent. A pleasure to meet you finally, Severus Snape." Eric entered the room. He sat down. "Dumbledore is a fool. He honestly thought he was going to get everything brushed aside based on his word. His opening statement was everyone knows then proceeded to everyone is aware statements, nothing that had a shred of fact." Eric placed his briefcase on the floor. He held out his hand.

"The pleasure is mine." Eric held out his hand. Severus' eyes went big. He looked up at Eric and back down to the hand then to the forehead. "I see he has figured it out." 

"How?" Lucius looked at Eric. He looked like a Black and Lestrange. 

"The scar on his hand. He got it right before the night of the attack. Lily floo called me frantically because the Mutt, Lupin, Potter, and Pettigrew had been planning a prank and hadn't been paying attention and it exploded. The only thing that Poppy and I couldn't heal was the back of Harry's hand as we needed to figure out what they did and how they did it. Two days later, Harry disappeared." 

Voldemort was watching Severus has the man was speaking. Severus never lost his mask but it was noticeable if you knew Severus that the man had a lot of questions. Eric didn't lose his mask and wasn't bothered by the story. He wondered what it would take to see either man lose his mask. 

"You mean kidnapped." Lucius wasn't going to sugarcoat things. "It took us almost a year to find him." 

"I think we better start at the beginning." Severus was a bit confused by the term kidnapping. Voldemort looked at Eric. "Where do we want to start?"

"I would suggest at the beginning as I do believe it would take care of a lot of questions than if we started with the Potters' death." Eric reached down and opened his briefcase. He pulled out a bottomless pouch. "I did get more cases dismissed during Dumbledore's rant tonight. He did more damage to himself." 

Severus closed his eyes as he pinched his nose. He opened his eyes. Dumbledore was an idiot. He wondered if Dumbledore was senile. "He seems to be under the impression that everyone is just going to follow whatever he says unless they are dark. He hasn't mentioned anything regarding what happened during his last trip to the Ministry."

Voldemort hadn't wanted to share this information but he did agree with Eric and Lucius it was vital to get people on his side. He needed to get people to see him as a person, not the monster that Dumbledore crafted him into being. He needed to get rid of the image the Death Eaters had too. "I'm not sure what you know of Tom Marvolo Riddle." 

"I have no idea who he is." Severus tensed a bit as Voldemort picked up his wand. Voldemort didn't comment as he did his I AM LORD VOLDEMORT trick. "I see."

Eric had been sorting through different scrolls and passed one to Severus. Voldemort began the tale of his life, his family history, and what his life was like at the muggle orphanage. Eric handed Severus another scroll when they started to discuss Dumbledore's response to those who were abused. No one spoke as Severus read through the scrolls. "He really never did anything about the abuse? I thought it was just me." 

"No, it has been all students. If you look at the end you can see the number of deaths it has resulted in." Eric was still placing scrolls on Voldemort's desk. Severus glanced at the end of the scroll, looked at Voldemort, Lucius, and Eric. "Yes, he has covered up those deaths as well as others."

"I have a feeling it is going to get a lot worse." 

"It does. We haven't even gotten to the duel with Grindlewald and a pattern he started when Tom was at Hogwarts." Eric was the one who pointed out the pattern to Voldemort. "Something I believe he was hoping I would also do. Something to do with the reason why the Potters were killed and I was removed from the magical world before anyone was even aware of their deaths and an innocent man was sent to Azkaban." 

Severus leaned back in his chair. No one spoke as Severus looked at the scrolls and to Eric. "Merlin! The prophecy. He wanted to have another duel like the one with Grindelwald."


	4. Chapter 4

"Exactly, he wants another great duel with a hero to take over as the hero of the light. He wants Harry Potter to be the hero." Voldemort wondered when or if Dumbledore would ever give up looking for Harry Potter. Harry Potter had been all anyone had heard about since Harry had been discovered missing by the world when he failed to up at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had attempted to claim that Harry Potter was training but when he had returned to his body he had been able to hide his return for another year until Pettigrew blew his cover. Dumbledore had attempted to cover the fact that Harry was missing but the public and the Ministry demanded the truth with Lucius pushing for the reveal. The more Dumbledore delayed, the more it made Dumbledore looked bad until finally it was released he had no idea where Harry Potter was.

Severus looked at Eric. "How long have you known?" He had never felt the pull of his vow or even the slight tug of Harry being in any type of danger. Dumbledore had asked over the past few decades for him to warn him or be open to the feel in case Harry was in danger. Eric Lestrange never attended Hogwarts. Severus had always wondered what happened to Lily's son. He could never bring himself to think of the missing as James Potter's child after he learned he had been missing for years. Dumbledore only informed him and Minerva when Harry didn't show up during what would have been his first year. 

"All my life. It has never been hidden from me. I always had access to everything and always had my questions answered. I even heard the prophecy at the Ministry. It's not a real prophecy either. I am not sure why or how it isn't a real one but it is." Eric was aware that when his identity was revealed Dumbledore was going to try every trick in the book to discredit his parents, Lucius, Narcissa, and Voldemort. Dumbledore was going to use every trick in his book to get his icon Harry Potter on his side. He would destroy Eric Lestrange if he could have Harry Potter. 

"His parents as well as Narcissa and I always provided any books and family history he wanted. We even took him on tours of the Potter home as well as taking him to Gringotts for him to go through the vaults. He has read the Potter family history and Grimoire too." Lucius never wanted anyone to accuse them of hiding anything regarding the Potter family history or for Eric to feel they mislead him. His parents loved their son and wanted him to know his biological parents as well as his adopted family. They believed that Eric needed to know the truth and it was better to have him grow up knowing the truth. The didn't give him all the blood and gooey details when he was younger but they did inform him at that time they were holding some information back as he was still too young for the bloodier aspects. "Severus could provide a lot of information regarding your mother." 

"Yes, I knew her growing up. We lived near each other."

"I would enjoy learning about her. We first need to get those articles published before we move forward. Most of the legal issues have been settled, we just have a few minor things to handle regarding the Potters' deaths as well as a few other but that is on their end to provide the evidence. They can't use hearsay, rumors, and well, who else would have done it." Eric was tired of Dumbledore's attempts at getting anyone he deemed dark convicted of crimes using that method and Madam Bones was finding out just how many he had sent to Azkaban using those methods. 

"Well, that explains the fit he had in his office earlier today. He wouldn't explain what it was about but Minerva and I discovered him have a bit of a rant about the Dark Lord. When he calmed down, he wanted me to work on finding out what the Dark Lord was working on, who Lucius brought into the meeting with Madam Bones, and what the meeting was regarding. He didn't provide any information." Severus wasn't really surprised as Dumbledore never provided any information to anyone. Dumbledore seemed to believe that everyone would just know what information was important to share with him and what he was looking for. 

"He hasn't changed since the last war." Voldemort had learned from his past mistakes. He wasn't insane any longer but he also didn't keep everything to himself and asked for advice from his elite. He also provided them with what information he needed or was looking for. He didn't share all his plans but he did share some aspects as well as sought advice. 

"No, I fear he hasn't." Severus had spent the last three decades learning from his mistakes and realizing that neither side was one hundred percent correct but at least the dark side didn't believe in wiping out classes of magic or classification of species. Voldemort wasn't coco for cocoa puffs crazy any longer but Dumbledore was getting crazier and crazier each year. Voldemort was finally doing something legally and wasn't killing people. Dumbledore was willing to leave innocent people in Azkaban and allow children to be abused and die. He made his choice. Dumbledore was going down. "What do you wish for me to do?"

"Nothing except report to him what we wish him to know as well as watch him. Stay my spy while he continues to believe he is your spy. The same as you have been doing but no more lying to me." Voldemort held his hand up to stop any denial. "I wasn't sane and nothing you did or anyone else would have changed the course I set myself on during the last war. I only have myself to blame for that aspect and the failure of our last attempt to get rid of Dumbledore." Voldemort still couldn't believe he allowed himself to get so far down the rabbit hole of craziness. "We won't discuss the past mistakes any longer. Now, the articles will start to be released this week. I have finished reviewing them. I am going to have the more factual reports released by some of the reputable reporters while I'm sure Rita will start her own stories once she sees the articles." Voldemort wasn't going to attempt to stop Rita. Rita had been after Dumbledore for years and loved to bury the man. He wasn't sure why she hated him but he believed it would be revealed when she was ready to destroy Dumbledore finally. 

"Just keep it legal, Tom. I am aware we might have a war soon but I would prefer it if we didn't. Dumbledore is a senile old man but he has many followers and an equal amount of skeletons in his closet. I do not want to hear about anything illegal." Eric had enough work straightening out the mess already. "Same goes for the rest of your followers, keep things legal. If they do anything stupid, distance yourself." 

"I am aware. I have paid you enough money to get this mess straightened out that I am not planning on having it ruined by doing anything without seeking your legal advice if I have any doubts about how legal it might be. I am also sure Lucius will inform me if it is illegal." 

"I will." Lucius wasn't about to endanger his family and it was one of the reasons he encouraged Voldemort to go the legal route, not that Voldemort would recognize being led down the legal path. He and Narcissa had led him down the path slowly and steadily over the years. Eric's parents had also been a huge help in encouraging the legal way. 

"The next point we need to discuss is print out a manifesto of what our side believes, what they hope to accomplish, and their goals. I would recommend providing a lot of ICW case studies backed up with the different magical countries statistics, policies, and their school rankings." Eric opened his briefcase. "Here is a list of some of the top men in each of different magical fields that could provide the correct historical background on the branches of magic." Eric handed the list to Voldemort. "Next is a list of heads of the different magical guilds." Eric produced that list. Eric went down the list of the different people they would need to speak to for the information. 

Severus just sat back and listened. He now understood why Eric was at the top of his field. The man was very thorough and thought of everything. He also planned. He was aware that Eric had interns and also had a lot of employees. He had one of the largest firms in the magical world and Granger had been attempting to obtain a job at the firm but had been rejected each time she applied. The girl was only out of law school for six years but she also expected to obtain a top position without earning it. Eric earned his position by working hard and building a client base. 

"When do you expect to hear from Amelia?" Lucius wondered if he could get some information from any of his sources in the Auror Corps.

"I am not sure. She has been going through everything with a fine-tooth comb. The lack of evidence in so many cases has caused a lot of problems for the Ministry. They are having to pay for damages to anyone they release and if anyone died while in Azkaban or they were Kissed, they have a death penalty they have to pay." Eric glanced at Lucius. "It will be brought up at the next Wizenagamot session. Fudge was having a fit regarding the number of cases that have been dismissed but Amelia was able to pacify him reminding him that it wasn't his fault. It could be millions of galleons." 

"Dumbledore is going to be dismissive about it. He is going to claim it was for the greater good." Severus could see Dumbledore playing his grandfather act and using his favorite two lines of it is for the greater good and slight misunderstanding. "We could make him look bad by coming up with a way to make reinstitute as well as saving the Ministry some funds." 

"Exactly." Lucius grinned. "I know exactly how to do it too without raising the taxes too high."

"How?" Voldemort looked at Lucius.

"There is a fund that was set aside during the last war for the victims of war. They are victims. We use those funds. The money has been building interest. Dumbledore won't mention the funds because he only has ever used the funds for those he deems acceptable to get those funds, people like those in the Order." Lucius had known about the account since he had access to the accounting books due to his position Minority Leader. 

"It would make the headlines." Voldemort grinned.


	5. Sev's POV

Severus was finally back in his quarters. It had been a long day. Dumbledore had dragged him into his office as soon as he had returned from his visit with the Dark Lord. He wasn't surprised to find some of the normal Order members waiting for him. Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, and the three biggest annoyances the ever met, they outdid the Marauders, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and his insipid sister, Ginevra Weasley. He had entered Dumbledore's office to Granger complaining about her upcoming nuptials to Weasley and her lack of progress. Weasley had been pushing for them to get married but the girl kept delaying it. He was wondering if or when she would admit she would rather be with a Dementor than married to Ronald Weasley. The whining of Ginny Weasley was only outdone by Molly's attempts to get the wedding date settled as her daughter kept declaring that they needed to be married so that she could marry Harry Potter once he was found. A pipe dream as it was never going to happen as many had already informed her to disregard that option.

Severus braced himself and opened the door, entering the office as Minerva and Remus looked ready to curse the group and Dumbledore was attempting to get them settled by stating that Severus had returned and they had more important issues to discuss. "Ah, there he is, my boy, come in and sit down. As you can see we have been discussing a wedding." 

"I heard." Severus cursed his luck. He had hoped to be able to deliver his report and leave. He had enjoyed the conversation with the Dark Lord, Lucius, and Eric Perrot. He was impressed by the man's sharp mind. He would have never had thought that the man was Harry Potter if he hadn't seen the evidence with his own eyes. The man had inherited his mother's brains, thankfully. He moved to stand by Fawkes who gave him a slight wobbling trill sound. He scratched the bird on his head. "There isn't much to inform you as I was only summoned to provide some details regarding some of my snakes who are leaving Hogwarts at the end of the year. I can inform you that very few will be entering his service. He believes this new legal aspect will clear him of all charges and he doesn't want any tint of criminal charges to resurge. He wants only those who possess a sharp mind and can benefit his causes in the Wizenagamot and Ministry."

"I can't believe that You-Know-Who is trying to make all his crimes just disappear, Merlin, what is next, Harry Potter appearing out of the blue? Albus, tell me that this plot won't work." Molly's voice rose a bit and she finished with a huff and slight wave of her hand as if Dumbledore could make it all disappear. "It can't be possible, right?"

"I have been attempting to figure out what exactly Amelia has been doing but she hasn't been very forthcoming with the information." Dumbledore ran his hands down his beard. "I haven't been able to stop her from removing any charge nor the release of those from Azkaban."

"She won't be. Amelia is known for being fair and honest. She won't jeopardize any investigation, Albus. We need to figure out what we can do if You-Know-Who gets all the charges dismissed." Minerva glanced at Severus. "Tea?" 

"Please." 

Minerva poured Severus a cup of tea as well as refilled her cup. Severus was thankful as Minerva was the only one who ever offered him tea or anything during this type of meeting. "I have to agree with Minerva, Albus. I have been reading about Eric Perrot. He is top of his field, well respected, and rarely loses a case." Lupin looked at Granger. "He owns the firm you want to join, correct?"

"Yes, he owns the top firm in London in our world as well as being one of the top of his field in the muggle world. I wanted to do my internship there but I selected to complete it at the Ministry. It would have provided me with so many opportunities." 

Severus was trying hard to not say anything. "You mean you got rejected." Ginny Weasley snidely muttered. "You didn't bother to apply to anyplace else and that was your fault. Everyone told you to apply at other law firms." 

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, apologize this minute to Hermione." Molly was shaking her finger at her daughter. "Hermione did an amazing job at the Ministry and continues doing so. The Ministry needs strong witches like her. She has been able to rid our world of a lot of dark influences." 

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest as she muttered a meanless apology. "Amusing as this is, can we move forward to discussing a possible solution to what might happen if Mr. Perrot does get the Dark Lord cleared? Perhaps work on a plan to stop the Dark Lord from being cleared of all charges." Severus didn't doubt that Eric would get the Dark Lord cleared. Eric was aware of Dumbledore and his plots as well as making sure that no one would be able to question any of the evidence or facts.

"Yes, very true, we do need to work on a solution. I fear not even discovering the location of Harry would be able to prevent the possibility of Tom being declared innocent. He won't remember the attack on his parents and he is the only witness." Dumbledore sighed deeply. "He wasn't around for the Longbottom attack and I am afraid the rest might be dismissed as actions of war, including the Potters since James and Lily were members of the Order and many saw them defending against the Death Eaters. The war wasn't over officially until almost the tenth of November. Fudge is concerned about funds, so I might get him to reconsider some of the cases since he won't want the Ministry to have any type of taint associated with his name or time as Minister." 

"Can they do that? Dismiss the charges because it was war?" Ronald Weasley looked gobsmacked. It wasn't a new look. "They are evil and dark and they can't just release them."

"Yes, unless we wish to put ourselves on trial for the same crimes we would want the Death Eaters charged with. As it is, it is the reason why so many are being released from Azkaban. Many were arrested in their own homes during our raids and most were not Ministry sanctioned. Granted we did have some Aurors at the time with us that arrested the Death Eaters and it has been the key to getting them released." 

Severus saw the flash of anger in Dumbledore's eyes as he was discussing everything he had accomplished in the last war being swept away. Dumbledore didn't like the idea of his Order being regarded as equal to the Death Eaters. Dumbledore believed that anything dark or Slytherin was evil and belonged either in Azkaban or monitored closely by the Ministry. Dumbledore was the light version of the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was honest with his dealings and didn't hide behind what he wanted, politically or magically.

"How is that possible? They attacked people's homes, destroying their homes, murdering muggles and wizards." Molly just shook her head. "It is wrong. Perhaps we need to research the lawyer and law firm. I bet they are dark and most likely Slytherins. Perhaps start following this lawyer and his law firm." 

Severus wondered why he believed the Order had any hope of ever winning. He had stopped believing when Harry Potter never showed up and Dumbledore had no idea where the boy was. He had stopped believing when he realized just how many secrets Dumbledore had buried to keep his image of being the light, good-hearted, grandfather figure of Hogwarts. Dumbledore never admitted he lost Harry, he believed that Harry was stolen or that the Dursleys dropped him off at an orphanage and refused to admit it.

"It will not work. Eric Perrot has a very solid reputation and attended the Salem Institute of Magic. He was ranked number one in school as well as university and law school." Granger looked at Dumbledore. "He is known for his research skills and making sure he has the evidence to back up his claims. He won't present anything unless he can provide enough evidence to support his claim." 

Severus was a bit impressed, oh, not by Granger, but by Eric Perrot. "I do fear that Hermione is correct. He has been providing plenty of evidence and case histories as well as legally binding cases that support all he has accomplished so far. Most of the crimes we wish to charge Tom with were dismissed as exceeding the time frame in which he could be charged. I did try to use the fact that he declared himself a Dark Lord as well as claimed the Death Eaters so, therefore, he must be held accountable as well for their actions. It failed as Mr. Perrot already present evidence against that argument." 

"He would." Granger sat up straighter. "There is a reason why he is number one. He doesn't take a case he can't win even if it looks as if he should lose. He knows the law, family laws that any wizard might use, as well as the laws of the Sacred 28." 

Severus was a bit impressed by Granger this time. Granger's research finally provided him with some interesting information. He was still going to research regarding the man but it wouldn't via books. He was going to speak to his godson and a few others. He remembered Draco mentioning his cousin, Eric. Draco was always good for gossip and family information. 

"Severus, perhaps you might be able to gain some insight into him. Have you made been introduced to him as of yet?" Dumbledore smiled at him.

"No, I haven't had the pleasure." Severus didn't lie. He hadn't been officially introduced to Eric Perrot. "I am not even sure if Lucius has had the pleasure of being introduced to him. The Dark Lord seems to be keeping this close to his chest. I wasn't there very long but I do believe I will be summoned again as will Lucius. The Dark Lord had a lot of reports and articles on his desk and seemed to be reviewing everything. I didn't get to see what they pertained to as I never got close enough to his desk." He did have a memory ready in case Dumbledore wished to view one. 

"I see. I am meeting with Amelia tomorrow. Perhaps I can gain some information from her. I am hoping she will agree to assist us in keeping our world free from a dark influence." Dumbledore smiled a bit. "I will see if I can speak to someone in the Prophet and get them to do some stories about what happened during the last war. I am sure we just need to remind people of those who fought bravely to keep our world safe and out of the hands of Voldemort." 

Severus wanted to curse the man as Dumbledore smiled at him after speaking the name Voldemort and watching him wince in pain. Yes, you old fart, this is why I do not support you any longer. You are just as dark as they come. "If that is all, I have some potions for Poppy I need to complete." 

"Yes, thank you, my boy. Do let me know if you learn anything else." 

Severus scowled as he left and headed to his quarters.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Severus glanced down at the letter he just penned to Draco. He read it over to make sure that Draco would want to attend dinner with him. He only needed to get a few glasses of wine into Draco and Draco would spill everything he knew. He folded the letter. He looked at Morpheus, his owl. "Deliver it to Draco." Morpheus took flight. Severus closed his eyes and began to review his memories of the day. He stopped at Eric a few times, reviewing the man top to bottom. Harry Potter turned out very nicely and didn't look like the bane of his existence when he was at Hogwarts, James Potter. He didn't realize he fell asleep until his clock chimed it was time to have dinner in the Great Hall. Severus was looking forward to dinner with Draco.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione

Hermione was grateful to be away from the Burrow and Ron Weasley, his mother, and his sister. Since it was Monday, she headed to her job. She apparated to Diagon Alley and headed the Leaky Cauldron, exited into the muggle side. She inhaled the fresh air and her freedom from Dumbledore and the Weasleys. She headed to the tube to go to work. 

Hermione greeted everyone as she walked to her office. Her secretary was already waiting for her with fresh coffee. "Eric wants to see you as soon as possible." Andromeda Tonks picked up some files. "He was only here ten minutes ago, so no rushing you."

"Thank you, Andy. I just need a few minutes to relax before I head up to his office." Hermione entered her office.

"Rough weekend with the putz and his mother and sister?" Andromeda followed Hermione into her office and sat down. "The reports are on your desk." 

Hermione removed her cloak and removed the glamour from herself. Her hair was long, slightly curly, but not frizzy and bushy, her brown eyes went a bit darker, and she thinned out a bit. She was dressed in a black muggle custom designer suit. "You have no idea. They are pushing for me to give them a wedding date. I am so glad this is almost over." 

"Eric is good. I told you when you started working with me at the Ministry we could do so much better here." Andromeda smiled. "I am not just saying it because he is family either."

"I have to be truthful, the day I started working at the Ministry with you was the best decision of my life. I wasn't even aware of how much Dumbledore had hidden." 

Andromeda pointed to a small stack of folders on her desk. "Martin left that for you after you left on Friday afternoon. I also put in the different research requests already. The deadlines were listed on the requests and Martin said he should have information for you by Wednesday regarding how long some of the research might take. He did say the new hire was working out. Hermione, are you honestly fine with destroying Dumbledore?" 

"Yes, after I went to Gringotts and did the Inheritance Test as you suggested, it made me realize how many muggle-born students' lives he has destroyed and how so much could have been prevented if he just let the truth be known." Hermione sat down at her desk, opened the drawer to her right, pulling out some of her own special research. "I have been researching the Weasley family. The more I research them and interact with them, I have arrived at a few conclusions. I believe Arthur is under some potions or compulsions. The Twins, who Molly is still degrading their names, are very successful, as well as Bill and Charlie. Percy is a mama's boy and we won't even mention the other two."

"Molly was a loudmouth in school. Arthur has always been a sweet man. He used to date Luna Longbottom's mother before Molly sank her nails into him. He could be under compulsions because he was never interested in muggles until Molly." 

"Interesting." They looked up and saw Eric standing in the doorway. "I do apologize, I wasn't intending to listen to your conversation but Hermione, I have a special assignment for you if you are up for it?" 

"Certainly." Hermione was the head of the Research Department. She had been in the research department in the Ministry but it was limited because Dumbledore had banned so many books that only those in the DoM had access to them. 

"Excellent. I need a complete history of Albus Dumbledore." 

Hermione smiled and held up her special research. "I have been researching him and found some very interesting information. I have researched each member of the Order." 

Andy and Eric laughed. "Of course you have. I am not surprised. Excellent job with the research for some of the more outdated magical laws. Amelia Bones will also be sending you some files I need for you to fact check for me."

"Certainly. I am not expected back at the Burrow until the end of the week. I informed them I am spending the week with my parents. My parents have already agreed to cover for me." 

"Just don't fall asleep in your office, again. Have a good day, ladies. I have to be in court in an hour." 

Hermione looked at Andy. "More trials for those who were in Azkaban?" 

"Yes, Narcissa and Lucius are helping to get some funds for the victims of Dumbledore's greater good. Dumbledore has kept a secret fund for over a decade that was created for the victims of the war but he only provided money to those who he felt deserved the funds." 

"I can't believe how blind I was when I was in Hogwarts. I was so sure because he was the Headmaster that he would never do anything wrong. It was a shock when I learned the truth about him not knowing where Harry Potter was or even how long he had been missing. The big push off his pedestal that I placed him on was when it was discovered how many years he had known and done nothing to get the Ministry or others to help find him." Hermione sighed deeply. It was also the first time that she realized books could not tell the full truth. It was where she began to research, not just rely on one book because it was all the Hogwarts' library had on a subject. Dumbledore had ruined the once-famous library with his removal of so many books. 

"Yeah, I remember when I knocked him off it too. It was with my daughter, Nymphadora. He wanted her to be an Auror. She wanted to be so many different things but in her seventh year, she discovered she wanted to be a mind healer. I think because of my family. Bellatrix and the Black madness. The pressure he put on her. He even came to my house and tried to pressure me and Ted until telling Dora to be an Auror. He hasn't done it with our youngest ones because they are better at hiding their Metamorphmagus skills. Dora taught them because she didn't want them to deal with Dumbledore if he discovered the truth." 

"He is doing the same pressure for me to marry Ron. I think he is hoping to get me into a better position in the magical world if I have a pure-blood last name." 

"Well, just be thankful that the Ministry uses us for their research even if they don't realize it is Eric's company that is doing the work."

Hermione laughed. She had been surprised when she took the job after Eric had headhunted her for the head of his research department. She hadn't realized that he owned Reci Research and it was part of his law firm. Technically, she didn't lie as she wasn't working for his law firm. "I am turning into a Slytherin." 

"You are in excellent company. How does Draco feel about you and this wedding business?" 

"He hates it. He hates Ron and I don't blame him but now that the end is near he is excited. He sent me a message saying that he was going to Severus on Saturday night. I know he enjoys spending time with Severus which gave Draco less time to think about me being at the Burrow." Hermione still couldn't believe she was engaged to Draco. They had been dating for almost two years. He has proposed last Yule. 

"I am happy that you will officially be a member of my family. Narcissa adores you. Lucius raved about the books you recommend at our family dinner yesterday. You were very missed." 

"I will be there this weekend. My parents are coming too." 

"Excellent. You know Narcissa and your mother are going to want to make wedding plans." 

"Just them? I can see you already have plans too. I saw the magazines." Hermione laughed. 

"Guilty as charged." Andy stood up. "Well, it's almost eight, time to start the workday." She headed for the door, stopped, looked back at Hermione. "It is almost over, Hermione. Eric is good at his job." 

"I know and thanks. It is just so relaxing to come to work and have someone who I can discuss my life with and not have to worry about Ron and his annoying sister and mother learning the truth." Hermione opened her file on Dumbledore. She couldn't wait to show Eric what she discovered. She picked up the letter that Bathilda Bagshot gave her. 

Gellert -

Your point about Wizard dominance being FOR THE MUGGLES' OWN GOOD - this, I think, is the crucial point. Yes, we have been given power and yes, that power gives us the right to rule, but it also gives us responsibilities over the ruled. We must stress this point, it will be the foundation stone upon which we build. Where we are opposed, as we surely will be, this must be the basis of all our counterarguments. We seize control FOR THE GREATER GOOD. And from this it follows that where we meet resistance, we must use only the force that is necessary and no more. (This was your mistake at Durmstrang! But I do not complain, because if you had not been expelled, we would never have met.)

Albus

Below that was a letter from Lily Potter to Sirius Black that she located at Grimmauld Place during the cleaning days of Molly. It was a two-page letter.

The first page:

Dear Padfoot,

Thank you, thank you, for Harry's birthday present! It was his favorite by far. One year old and already zooming along on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself, I'm enclosing a picture so you can see. You know it only rises about two feet off the ground, but he nearly killed the cat and he smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent me for Christmas (no complaints there). Of course, James thought it was funny, says he's going to be a great Quidditch player, but we've had to pack away all the ornaments and make sure we don't take our eyes off him when he gets going.

We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda, who has always been sweet to us, and who dotes on Harry. We were so sorry you couldn't come, but the Order's got to come first, and Harry's not old enough to know it's his birthday anyway! James is getting a bit frustrated shut up here, he tries not to show it but I can tell -- also, Dumbledore's still got his Invisibility Cloak, so no chance of little excursions. If you could visit, it would cheer him up so much. Wormy was here last weekend, I thought he seemed down, but that was probably the news about the McKinnons; I cried all evening when I heard.

Bathilda drops in most days, she's a fascinating old thing with the most amazing stories about Dumbledore, I'm not sure he'd be pleased if he knew! I don't know how much to believe, actually, because it seems incredible that Dumbledore ------

The second page:

\------could ever have been friends with Gellert Grindelwald. I think her mind's going, personally!

Lots of love,

Lily

Hermione put the letters back into the file. Hermione wondered what would have happened if Dumbledore has been more interesting in preserving their worlds instead of creating his greater good. Eric was going to love this information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let people be aware, I have started to edit and fix So You're A Vampire to start on part 2.


	7. Chapter 7

Eric read the letters again. He looked at Hermione. "Verified?" He couldn't believe the letters. Dumbledore's own feelings in a letter. His favorite line as well as mentioning controlling the muggles. The information in the letter to Grindelwald was confirmed by Lily Potter and Grindelwald's great Aunt was something he wasn't expecting. "The great-Aunt?"

"She is still alive. Andy arranged for the two interns, Thomas and Sheldo, to go with Pam and interview her. The interview is tomorrow at 10." Hermione handed the expense report to Eric. It just had a few memory vials that would be needed. She watched Eric sign off on the expense "She is going to use memories to confirm anything she learns." 

"Excellent. Pam will be a great teacher for them. She has a lot of patience." Eric looked at the letters. "Certified copies as well?" 

"Yes, there are two certified copies in the folder as well as additional certified ones stored in the achieves with extra protection." It was standard practice for all account information. Each client had their own protection and each had their own archive area while the case was active and once it was closed, it was moved to a storage area in Gringotts with their wards for protection. Hermione chewed her lip for a second. "There is something else. I am not sure if it would be useful or not. I was wondering if stories about what happened over the years from the different students would help after the release of the articles and those letters. They would show his lack of care and concern regarding the safety of the students at Hogwarts." 

"I believe I already submitted the requests for the detention records as well as their health records. Backstories to match them would be beneficial." Eric wanted to see how long Dumbledore had been using Hogwarts for pushing his agenda. They were searching through every aspect of Dumbledore's life, Hogwarts, and his positions. 

"I can't speak to Severus Snape regarding an attack he endured as a student but he is one that should be interviewed." Hermione didn't want to go into details about Lupin and the Marauders and the attack on Snape that she learned when Sirius Black got drunk and provided the story of Lupin almost attacking Snape.

"Snape?" 

"Yes, he is the potion master and instructor at Hogwarts. He was also a student when the Potters attended. He is someone that could provide a lot of interesting information regarding Dumbledore. I wouldn't be able to speak to him without Dumbledore wondering why." 

"I see." Eric wondered what else they could learn from Severus Snape. "The Order?" 

"Yes. He is a member. Each side believes he is their spy." Hermione had a feeling the man wasn't a fan of Dumbledore's but she wasn't sure about Voldemort.

"Interesting." 

"It could be. We also were compiling the list of bills and laws that Dumbledore has submitted against those he has rejected. We did find a very interesting pattern." Hermione had been using an extended conference room to create a timeline of the bills and laws. "I need to find someone who is an expert in the old family law area but I am seeing a big pattern of pushing through laws that many believe would help create an illusion for protecting the wizarding world while aiding the muggles. However, there are some minor laws or building blocks for crafting the path to enslaving anyone who was against them as well as the muggles." 

"Lucius is an expert in that field. He would be willing to assist, I believe." Lucius would welcome the chance to remove Dumbledore in another way. Lucius hated Dumbledore and his double standards. Eric did too. He hadn't been sure of taking this case but he was happy that he did. 

"I will speak to him regarding it. I have warded the rooms I have been using for the research. We have everything color-coded and broken down by decades." 

"I will look through the information after my meeting at 3 with the Browns. They are finally signing the sale contract." 

"Excellent." Hermine had been impressed that Eric had gotten the Browns to agree to the sale since no one else had been able to get the Brown family to agree with their own desires much less what a buyer was offering. "You coming over tomorrow night for dinner?" 

"Yes, Aunt Narcissa already decreed it was a family meeting for everyone." 

Hermione laughed. "She wants to work on getting Lucius to retire from a lot of his duties and move to France. She is hoping we can get Dumbledore issue resolved." 

Eric laughed. "She has been attempting to do that since we left school. Draco always gifts his mother with a port-key." 

Hermione laughed. "Yes, he already has it. However, I told him if they don't use it, he has to take me for the weekend just to escape Ron Weasley and his mother." 

"I was going to offer you a week off after this case. I believe we will need it." Eric also thought this case was going to give him an opportunity to grow in the international area. "The articles?" 

"They were approved and submitted. Lucius collected them and he sent a letter that they will be printed this week. The PR department also found different articles in the Daily Prophet from the 30s and 40s regarding the muggle war and some of the articles will be reprinted with the articles by Mr. Riddle." Hermione opened the file that she had been holding. "Here is the mock-up of the reprints with the articles by Mr. Riddle." 

Eric put the timeline down and picked up the mock-up. He had already read the articles. "Hermione, I want you to go through the different articles and see what we can use regarding the wizarding laws and policies that were put in place by Dumbledore and the impact. Also, look at what his policies were established for removing our holidays and rituals." 

Hermione was writing everything down. "Do you want me to research his father's imprisonment too?" 

"Yes, I want the transcript and anything else we can use. I want to establish a pattern of behavior and link it as far back as we can. See if anyone is willing to discuss things with Aberforth Dumbledore. He is Dumbledore's loose link, I believe." 

"Grindelwald is still alive, set up an interview too?" Hermione was hoping she could interview the man. "I wondered for years about that duel."

"I have too and do not set up the interview as of yet. I don't want Dumbledore to become aware as of yet. Start researching Grindelwald, the war, the duel, and anything else you can locate on him. Get the paperwork for visiting but do not fill it in nor file it as of yet."

There was a knock on Eric's door. "Enter." 

Andy entered Eric's office. "Dumbledore finally hired a lawyer. They are requesting access to everything that Madam Bones has as well as submitted refiling of charges for crimes that were already dismissed. Madam Bones already dismissed the refining of charges. The request for access has been scheduled for a hearing on Thursday at 9 AM."

Eric leaned back in his chair and laughed. "What out of law school solicitor did he hire?" 

Andy smiled. "Glad you asked, the attorney on record is Remus Lupin. He just passed his bar exam last week. He took the exam fifteen times so far. It wasn't for the lack of knowledge it was usually because Dumbledore did something." 

Hermione started laughing. "I do not understand. What am I missing?" 

"Eric, Lupin is a member of the Order as well as a Marauder." 

Andy and Hermione watched the smile appear on Eric's face. "Hermione, get those records regarding the Marauders and Hogwarts. I also want any information you can gather regarding his law school. I wonder what they are going to use as a way to get access and what they used in their attempt to refile." 

"I am glad you asked." Andy whistled. Three interns entered carrying boxes. "All of the information according to Madam Bones is just loose connections to past events that he has no evidence regarding."

"So they are going to just keep pushing motions at us to delay everything. I do believe it will be easy to counter." Eric loved it when new lawyers attempted to do motion filings to delay things. 

"Eric, your next appointment is here." An elderly woman stood next to Andy. "I put them in the conference room C, Kreacher is getting them tea."

"Thank you, Nikki." Eric stood up. 

Eric walked to the conference room C and entered the room. He opened the door and stopped. "Severus Snape, you are just full of surprises." 

"As are you, Lord Potter. I am interested in hiring you. I am hoping you can clear my name so I can find gainful employment outside of Hogwarts." 

"Let's discuss the situation."


	8. Chapter 8

Severus and Minerva were watching Dumbledore having a breakdown. The man was losing control after a week of articles that he couldn't counter including one about his past that Rita did. Rita had been adding little jibes in her columns regarding Dumbledore but didn't release a full article until this morning. Dumbledore did not care for what he read in the article. Rita went after him for child abuse, the children who died because of it, and how Dumbledore wasn't up to date on the policies regarding child care and what abuse is.

The articles on the Dark Lord had been another sore point with Dumbledore. Dumbledore did not care for the history of the muggle war being released especially since it mentioned Grindelwald and how Dumbledore knew him when they lived in Godric's Hollow. Severus hadn't realized how detailed the Dark Lord was going to be in his articles regarding his life, the past, the muggles' history, or his agenda. The Dark Lord was getting a lot of support from a variety of people while Dumbledore was losing everything. People had also been demanding answers from the Ministry who was now demanding answers from Dumbledore. 

Lupin's attempts to stop Eric had been useless and Lupin was trying to figure out what was required of him regarding the countermeasures that Eric had done including providing Lupin with boxes and boxes of materials regarding the case. Lupin had left several minutes ago after informing Dumbledore that there was nothing Dumbledore nor he could do to get any of the cases reinstated. Lupin also mentioned the lack of evidence, time, and war. Lupin reminded Dumbledore that during the war, each side had its own responsibilities and that the Order was going to be facing charges if Dumbledore pushed for the same charges against the Death Eaters. 

Dumbledore was also served with the papers regarding the funds for all those affected by the war. The accounting books had to be submitted tomorrow and Dumbledore wasn't happy about it. He also had been served with the papers for the refunding of the funds he and the Order had received because of the war. "Severus, what do you know?" Dumbledore slammed his fist down on his desk. "Has Tom summoned you?" Dumbledore needed answers and only Severus would be able to provide anything regarding Voldemort. Severus was the only option he had left and he wasn't happy regarding it.

"You are very aware that I haven't left Hogwarts in several days." Severus arched a brow. He was not impressed by Dumbledore's latest antics and didn't care for the way the man was blaming everyone else but himself. "I believe you told me that I couldn't leave without your permission." Minerva huffed her displeasure. She had fought against it when Dumbledore declared that Severus couldn't leave Hogwarts. Dumbledore reminded Severus how much he owed him and he didn't want Severus to forget it. Severus was elated that he hired Eric the day before Dumbledore's decree. 

"I am unclear of why you expected Remus to be able to handle an experienced lawyer like Eric Perrot. He just passed his bar. I won't even mention how many times he had failed. He never wanted to be a lawyer and you knew it." Severus found that interesting. He wondered if Lupin failed the bar exam on purpose. Lupin was smart. He was timid regarding his wolf. Timid because of Dumbledore regarding the status of dark creatures. "Hermione warned Remus about submitting those subpoenas and how it was an inexperienced lawyer's trick. She warned about being held accountable for the same crimes. You gave him a bigger spotlight into researching the Order." Minerva threw her hands up. "Just because you didn't want to have any crime dismissed. You were so focused on being in the right you ignored the law and what others were telling you. Why couldn't you have just accepted the charges that Amelia could or might have been able to use or was trying to use instead you got almost everything tossed out."

"Everything has been tossed out and now he is facing charges" Severus had to admit he was very impressed by Eric's skill. "Most of the Death Eaters are already being released as well as several smaller criminals." Severus loved it. He wasn't thrilled that Black was being released and he was willing to bet when Black learned the truth, Dumbledore was going to have another wizard more than slightly upset with him. 

Dumbledore grumbled. "The only good thing is Severus' name has been cleared." Minerva smiled at Severus as she ignored Dumbledore's grumbling. "What do you plan on doing next? Remus certainly didn't have an idea. You can't refile for any charge. You cleared the name of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named with your ideas."

"He can't refile?" Severus wasn't aware of that aspect. He had thought that Dumbledore was going to keep trying. Amelia Bones must have officially closed the cases. 

"No, Amelia warned him any charges that apply to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named would also apply to him and the Order. Some of the Aurors are facing reviews as well as charges. Mad-Eye might lose his pension because of Albus. She is moving forward with charges on Albus. She is charging him regarding child abuse, three childrens' death because of Albus returning them to their abusers, and anything else discovered in the course of the investigation of the Aurors and other departments. The Ministry has invited the ICW here to review everything. The ICW is due to arrive in three days. The goblins have already been here this morning and after yelling at Albus for three hours about leaving the wards alone and when Albus didn't listen they threatened to have him charged with misusing magic." 

"Oh." Severus wondered how Eric got the goblins involved. He should have learned not to underestimate the man but he was still surprised. Anyone who could sway the public from Dumbledore to the Dark Lord shouldn't be underestimated. Severus wondered how the man was able to get his charges dismissed considering he had been outed as a spy and it was on the record. 

"Yes, thanks to Eric's butting into places he shouldn't. We need to do something about him. He is as dangerous as his client. He has to be dark and we need to find out more about him. He is evil." Dumbledore didn't want to admit he had ever done anything wrong. "I have done nothing but helped our world. Everything I have done has been for the greater good."

"I will alert the abused and dead children." Severus was sick of Dumbledore and his greater good line. "You have turned a blind eye to anything you didn't like to focus on things that you created. Perhaps you might want to think about what might have happened to Tom Marvolo Riddle if you aided him in escaping from an abusive situation? Perhaps if your greater good had stepped in and moved him into a safer place so many lives wouldn't have been lost. Should I mention you might not have lost Harry Potter if you had paid attention to his parents' last wishes. How about having someone checking on the boy? Yes, your greater good has done so much good." 

"He wasn't abused." Dumbledore dismissed the rest of Severus' statement. It had been an old argument and he didn't have any answers that he liked. Harry Potter was the key. Perhaps he needed to revisit the idea of Harry Potter being alive? Perhaps he needed to push the idea of Harry Potter and the prophecy? 

Minerva threw her hands up again. "You are taking those classes and you are going to learn what abuse is. You are going to go to St. Mungos and seeing a mind healer." Minerva was going to work on getting the man to retire. It was time. He was going senile that had to be the only explanation that fits. 

Severus snorted. "How about having him seeing the children who get admitted into the abuse ward? If you don't believe us, perhaps have Granger research abuse for you since you do not wish to believe us." 

Minerva huffed, again. "Everything will be fine. It's all a slight-" Dumbledore reached for one of his lemon drops. Severus rolled his eyes. 

"Yes, yes, a slight misunderstanding." Minerva glared at Dumbledore. "You are going to the greater good and slight misunderstanding yourself out of a job. You are not going to be able to dismiss the charges of child abuse, Albus or the deaths. Yes, some of the cases are being dismissed for the same reason as He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named had his dismissed, time. However, death doesn't have an expiration date. Amelia did mention looking into Harry Potter's case and you better hope she discovers nothing because I do not believe your name will recover from any taint if it is associated with anything happening to that child." 

"She mentioned Harry Potter?" Severus wondered what Madam Bones might discover.

"Yes, no one was happy with the conclusion of the Wizenagamot session regarding Harry and she is going to investigate the muggles. I believe she mentioned she already started and didn't like what she discovered. She was never satisfied that he was left on the steps at night with just a note despite my objections." Minerva glared at Dumbledore. 

"I am sure they loved him."

Severus thought Dumbledore's standard reply sounded hollow. The words sounded as if he was now trying to convince himself of the truth of the words. He had never seen Dumbledore doubt himself and wondered how deeply the man had buried his denial. He was aware that Dumbledore had removed his memories of anything he found undesirable and wondered how much of that had affected the man over the decades. He had seen Dumbledore's pensive and was aware of how many memories he had stored. Memories of from other people too. Severus wondered why Dumbledore always collected others' memories. He did it regarding the Dark Lord and now those memories were clearing the Dark Lord's name. 

"I am having Poppy do a full exam on you." Minerva sat down next to Severus. "I am not wearing a hole in the carpet for you any longer. You are going to have to face the consequences of your own actions for once. No more escaping because you are too busy being a general and ignoring the smaller details of others' lives." 

"Minerva, nothing will happen. I did everything that needed to be done. It was for the greater good." 

"You know, Albus, considering where and how you started using that line, you might want to cease using it. All it will do is bring Grindelwald to everyone's mind." Severus suggested. He didn't think he would be listened to and didn't expect Dumbledore to listen to anything he suggested. 

Dumbledore waved his hand in dismissal. "I have some planning to do. I will see you at dinner." 

Severus and Minerva stood up. "Blind as a bat," Minerva muttered as they walked out of Dumbledore's office. "He isn't going to listen to anyone and if he doesn't smarten up, he will in Azkaban or a locked unit in St. Mungos." 

Severus didn't care where the man went as long as it was out of Hogwarts. "He might join his lover in Nurmengard." 

Minerva's eyes widen a bit. "Yes, yes, there is that." She took a step. "Do you think they were?" Severus tilted his head a bit as he gave her a questioning looking. "Yes, it might be better if I do not have confirmation." She headed to her own office.


	9. Chapter 9

Severus stared at the letter in his hand. He was freed. Madam Bones sent him the notification that all the charges against him were dismissed. He was free to leave Hogwarts now. However, he had a feeling it would be better to remain until Dumbledore was out of office. Now, he needed to get Dumbledore to believe it was a great idea to have Severus attend the Malfoy family dinner. Granted, he wasn't going to inform Dumbledore that it was more than a family dinner but what the man didn't know wouldn't hurt Severus. He folded the letter, placed it in his desk drawer. Tomorrow, he would receive the official notification and documents clearing him of all charges. 

He stood up. Time to work on the old fool. Dumbledore would be excited and Severus was wondering which way Dumbledore would want him to handle the two dinners. He wanted to attend the family dinner and since tonight Draco was going to be having dinner with him, he wasn't worried about being invited. Severus' plan began to form as he walked to the Headmaster's office. He wasn't surprised to discover the door opened for him. Dumbledore had ceased playing the mystic all-knowing wizard a long time ago with him. "My boy, do close the door." 

Severus closed the door and walked to one of the two chairs facing Dumbledore's desk. He placed his hands on the back of the chair. "I have invited Draco for dinner tonight. He accepted and will be arriving around seven. I won't be attending dinner in the Great Hall as I am hoping to discover information from Draco and he won't supply it if we dine in the Great Hall." Come on, you old fart, expose yourself a bit. 

"Excellent, my boy, see what you can discover. Do you need anything?"

Severus noticed the twinkling eyes that now held excitement over the idea of getting information. "No, I was just providing you with some warning." Severus was aware that Dumbledore was hoping he would mention truth serum or a truth spell but he wasn't about to do something like that. He had no intentions of having Dumbledore use this type of memory to get charges reinstated. "Draco mentioned a family dinner tomorrow night. It is a semi-regular thing and I am hoping to get invited. I heard that Perrot sometimes attends. I am hoping to confirm his attendance with Draco." Ah, yes, the magic word. Now, he had Dumbledore hooked.

"Excellent, very good. Of course, you must attend. Do you need to have anyone cover for you?" 

"No, Aurora is scheduled to be on duty this weekend." Severus was looking forward to getting to know Eric better. He was impressed with what the man had done already and he would have never have believed he was Harry Potter. 

"Excellent. Please inform me of anything you learn. I need to discover how dark Eric is. If you discover anything we could use for our side, even in the smallest way, it might prove to be vital. See how much information you can gather. I will want to view the memories also, it might provide some insight."

Severus could hear the eagerness and desperation in Dumbledore's voice as he plotted and planned regarding this new information. Dumbledore was hoping for some dirt and Severus wasn't going to provide it. "No, I am not having you view my memories. I am not even sure if I will be invited. If I am invited, it has always been about family and not political information or agendas. Draco is my godson and I will not endanger that relationship." So he lied, sue him. 

"Severus, have you forgotten what you need to do? Have you forgotten the mark on your arm? Have you forgotten what it means? I am trying to prevent your master from being freed and having him take control over our world. As it stands, every charge has been removed. I can't get them reinstated. We must prevent him from gaining power. He will destroy our world, kill muggles, and enslave those who aren't pure-bloods." 

Severus forced a smirk down as the true Dumbledore emerged. Dumbledore wasn't so light as he wanted everyone to believe. Dumbledore was with Grindelwald for a reason. Dumbledore was just better at covering up his brand of insanity better. "No, I haven't. However, it doesn't mean I am going to break the law. I do not want to stay a single night in a cell nevermind Azkaban, ever." Severus was going to have to discover a way to get Dumbledore to expose his true nature in a more public setting. He had an idea and was going to mention it to Eric, Lucius, and the Dark Lord. It is about time people saw the real Albus Dumbledore. 

"Severus, this is for the greater good. We must have the information and we must stop Tom." 

"No, I am not breaking any laws. You have people in the Order about to lose their jobs or in Mad-Eye's case, his pension. If you keep doing this type of campaign, the Order will turn into a group of criminals that no one will listen to or seek advice from. Albus, for once in your life, listen to those around you. You should be focusing on your legal issues." He was officially protected regarding any charges regarding meetings concerning illegal activities mentioned in Hogwarts. He would be able to submit this memory and keep himself free and clear. As well as the other memory with Minerva warning Dumbledore. He also had numerous vials of memories regarding abuse, Harry Potter, and dangerous pranks, adventures, and animals that Dumbledore permitted. 

"Fine, just inform me of what you can." 

Severus was aware this battle wasn't over. Dumbledore would press him for the memories on Monday. Dumbledore might even try and slip him some truth serum. Why Dumbledore still attempted to do so, he wasn't sure. As a potion master, he was aware of alternated tea and food. "Good night Albus." 

________________Several hours later________________________

Draco was stuff and sitting on the couch. "Uncle Severus, I know you didn't invite me to dinner without a reason, especially here at Hogwarts. What information are you looking for?" 

"Draco, I have no idea why you don't believe I would want to spend some time with my own godson." Severus produced a bottle of firewhiskey. He poured them each a glass, placing the bottle on the table between him and Draco. He was sitting in his favorite chair, the fire was going, and the elves had already removed the remains of dinner. 

Draco laughed. "Uncle Severus, I have been waiting for you to invite me over ever since I heard you met my cousin. Father says it was a bit of a surprise for you. He didn't fill me in on what he meant and I was going to invite you to dinner tomorrow night to see what he meant. You are invited, mother asked me to inform you to dress in your green robes. Eric will also be present." Draco smirked at him.

"I see. Full family?" Severus wasn't surprised. This was a game he had played many times with Draco and it appeared that Draco was finally catching onto the finer aspects of the game. They had played the dinner invite a few times since Draco left Hogwarts but Draco generally missed the more subtle aspect of why Severus asked him to dinner. 

"Yes, Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted included. As well as Tom Marvolo Riddle." Draco took a sip of his drink. "Eric has done a lot for him. I wonder if there might be an alliance between the two of them." 

Severus was aware of Draco watching him closely. "An alliance?" 

"Why not? Eric is powerful, smart, good-looking, comes from a good family, and still single. It would be a great alliance." Draco arched a brow. "They do work close to each other." 

"I see." Severus wasn't sure he wanted to hear that information. He had seen the pair together during the last meeting with the Dark Lord, Lucius, Eric, and he but nothing suggested a romantic interest. He eyed Draco. He caught the slight smirk. So Draco was fishing for information. "I would have thought his parents had made arrangements."

"No, they didn't. They are following my parents' policy of allowing us to select our future spouses. You will meet my future spouse tomorrow night as well as the parents." 

Severus wasn't sure who Draco was interested in but he had a feeling it wasn't going to be someone he expected at the hints Draco was dropping. If it was a former Slytherin, Draco would have told him flat out instead of the hints. It had to be someone from another school or house. Merlin, he hoped it wasn't a Gryffindor. He banished that very thought. Draco would never be interested in a Gryffindor. "Draco, congratulations."

"Thank you. Your green robe?" 

"Your mother purchased it for my Yule gift." Severus had been dodging Narcissa's idea of getting him into different colors over the last few decades but he did like the green robe. 

"Be thankful it's not the latest colors she purchased for father. One of them was pink." Draco laughed. "Seriously, though, what do you think of everything that is happening?" 

Severus thought for several seconds. "If it keeps us out of a war, stops wizards from being killed, I am good." 

Draco smiled. "I think tomorrow night will be a bit of an eye-opener for you." 

"Oh?" Severus wondered what he was missing. He was aware of who Harry Potter was but Draco seemed sure he would be surprised tomorrow night. 

"Sorry, Uncle Severus, but getting me drunk won't reveal my secrets. I promised myself no more than two drinks and an early to bed. I already made a promise to do exactly that. Mother doesn't want me to ruin her planned dinner." 

Severus wondered what Narcissa was planning now. Merlin, he hoped she wasn't going to fix him up with another woman, again. The last one made Bellatrix seem rational once he spoke to her for more than ten minutes. The woman was a gold-digging hussy. She almost reminded him of a cross between Molly and Ginny Weasley. "I do not want to be fixed up on a blind date." 

"Oh, nothing like that. Mother learned that lesson last time she tried to fix you up with that harpy that Voilet Goyle suggested. Why she listened to Goyle's mother is beyond me. The whole family is filled with idiots." 

Severus didn't disagree. "Good. I don't need to be blindsided by a date." Severus decided against digging for information. Draco could be surprisingly tight-lipped when he wanted to be. Tonight, Draco decided to be tight-lipped. "What has been happening at your job?" 

"I got to watch Weasley crash and burn, again, as he attempted to chase a theft down Diagon Alley." Draco provided Severus with several interesting stories of events that the Ministry was hoping would never be discovered regarding their youngest group of Aurors.

**Author's Note:**

> Perrot family is related to the LeStrange family. This will also be a short story.


End file.
